Archway tube station
}} Archway tube station is a London Underground station in north London, underneath the Archway Tower, at the intersection of Holloway Road, Highgate Hill and Junction Road in the area known as Archway. It is on the High Barnet branch of the Northern Line, between Highgate and Tufnell Park. It is in both Travelcard Zone 2 and fare_zone 3. Originally named Highgate (although Archway Tavern had been proposed) the Leslie Green designed station opened on June 22, 1907 as one of the northern terminals of what was then the Charing Cross, Euston & Hampstead Railway (CCE&HR). In 1930 the station was upgraded with escalators to replace the original lifts and the secondary entrance was replaced with a modern design by Charles Holden, virtually identical to one he built at the same time at Hammersmith. In 1939, the line was extended to Highgate, and later East Finchley station as part of the New Works Programme. The station was renamed Highgate (Archway) (after the nearby high road bridge over Archway Road), then Archway (Highgate), before becoming simply Archway with the Highgate name being reassigned to the new station constructed beneath the London and North Eastern Railway (LNER) surface station of the same name. The layout of the platforms and underground passenger areas still reflect the station's former role as a terminus. The platform walls once featured the distinctive and elegantly simple tiling schemes used by Holden on the underground stations constructed at this time. Cream tiles were used throughout with the station name band formed of letter shaped tiles inset into a background of cream tiles incised to accept the lettering. Similar tiling schemes can be seen at the neighbouring Highgate, as well as at Bethnal Green and the stations on the tunnelled section of the Hainault branch of the Central Line (for example Gants Hill). All were built in the late 1930s/early 1940s. The tiles at Archway were replaced several years ago during retiling works. During the tunneling of the tunnel between Archway and Highgate, a major pipe was cut through and flooded the tunnel. Transport links The following London bus routes serve the station (frequencies are for Mon-Fri off peak, correct at 2 January *4 (Archway Station-Waterloo Station) every 10 minutes *17 (Archway Station Junction Rd-London Bridge station) every 8 minutes *41 (Archway Station-Tottenham Hale Station) every 5 minutes *43 (Friern Barnet Library-London Bridge Station) every 6–7 minutes *134 (North Finchley Tally Ho Corner-Tottenham Court Road Station) every 6 minutes *143 (Archway Station-Brent Cross Shopping Centre) every 12 minutes *210 (Brent Cross Shopping Centre-Finsbury Park Station) every 7–8 minutes *263 (Archway Station-Barnet Hospital) every 10 minutes *271 (Highgate Village South Grove-Moorgate Finsbury Square) every 8 minutes *390 (Archway Station-Notting Hill Gate) every 8 minutes *C11 (Archway Station-Brent Cross Shopping Centre) every 10 minutes *W5 (Archway Station-Harringay Sainsbury's) every 12 minutes Night Buses: *N20 (Barnet Church-Trafalgar Square) every 30 minutes (12 minutes weekends) from 0034-0534 *N41 (Tottenham Hale Station-Trafalgar Square) every 30 minutes from 0028-0428 *43 (24-hour service, route as daytime) every 30 minutes from 0018-0418 *134 (24-hour service, route as daytime) every 15 minutes from 0018-0533 *271 (24-hour service, route as daytime) every 30 minutes from 0029-0529 *390 (24-hour service, route as daytime) every 30 minutes from 0015-0500 Archway is the nearest tube station to Highgate Cemetery. Maps in London Overground trains, but not London Underground maps, show the station as 450 m from Upper Holloway station on the Gospel Oak to Barking Line. Interchange within twenty minutes is allowed between the two stations. / External links * London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** ** * Archway station on Multimap Gallery File:Archway station southbound look south.JPG|Southbound platform looking south File:Archway station northbound look north.JPG|Northbound platform looking north File:Archway station roundel.JPG|Roundel on southbound platform File:Archway Tower and tube station 2005.jpg|The station lies at the base of Archway Tower, here viewed from Junction Road References Category:Northern Line stations Category:Tube stations in Islington Category:Railway stations opened in 1907 ar:آرتشوي (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) cs:Archway (stanice metra) de:Archway (London Underground) fr:Archway (métro de Londres) gan:阿濟威站 nl:Archway (metrostation) pl:Archway simple:Archway tube station